Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to canopies and, more particularly, is concerned with a canopy for a watercraft, however, the canopy could be mounted on other separate structures, e.g., a chair.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,849 dated Jun. 17, 1997, Scott disclosed a personal screen device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,798 dated Nov. 17, 1981, Musgrove et al., disclosed a foldable chair with sun shade and tray. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,883 dated Feb. 10, 1987, Kato disclosed a foldable support. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,780 dated Jan. 25, 2005, Bishirjian disclosed a personal canopy apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,185 dated Jun. 24, 2014, Muzzio disclosed a bimini top for watercraft.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.